The present fishing indicator invention is capable of being mounted on a fishing rod, ice fishing tip up, or on any solid support, in a matter of seconds and can easily be carried in a shirt pocket or tackle box. The novel indicator is very simple and rugged and can be manufactured inexpensively and may be used on the fishing rod or taken off the fishing rod if so desired and used elsewhere.
Also, there is no fraying of the line or drag or resistence. It has a housing preferably made of electricity conducting metal or, if made of plastic, it is provided with electrical energy conducting means to carry out the objects of the invention.
The above is a brief description of desirable attributes in a fishing indicator having particular reference to the simplicity and ruggedness thereof as well as the simple actuation and indicating mechanism.